


Goodbye, Sunshine.

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [4]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Constellations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dating, Engagement, Falling In Love, First Dates, Grief/Mourning, Healthy Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Sad, Sad Ending, Stars, Sudden Character Death, Sunshine - Freeform, Understanding, Widowed, flannel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack loves the way the stars twinkle at night, but he sure does miss the person who used to watch them.





	Goodbye, Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something raunchy so heres some sadness to balance.

Mark's arms were wrapped around Jack like a coat, warm and inviting, covered in red flannel, and he wouldn't trade it for the stars in space.

"Yer so warm." Jack smiled, and Mark chuckled as he poked his nose.

"And you're so cute." He replied, shifting closer to Jack on their picnic blanket. This had been their 5th date together, and Jack had never been happier.

The sun beamed down on their face, but Jack would never complain as long as he had Mark. Even though they weren't officially dating, they had a connection, a strong one, that nothing could break.

* * *

  
By date 10, they were officially dating, and it was just as amazing as before. Mark held Jack's hand as they roamed the mall, searching for a gift for their friend's birthday.

"I have no idea what she would like! You know you're the smart one of the two of us." Mark laughed, and Jack rolled his eyes softly.

"Sure I am, yer nuts, Mark."

"What about them?" Mark smiled and Jack bursted into laughter as he pushed his boyfriend playfully.

They stayed in the mall for hours, picking things up, buying things, and returning them for better gifts. They finally settled on a bath set, and walked outside to see it was now dark outside, and the parking lot was empty.

"We should look at the stars!"

"What?" Jack chuckled as his boyfriend dug their picnic blanket out of the back seat of his car. "It's waaaay too dark to see 'em this time o night!"

Mark only raised an eyebrow and as he laid the blanket out on the hood of the car, extending his hand again. "It's never too dark to see some light." Jack huffed and just agreed, relaxing on the hood of the car as Mark ranted on about space.

* * *

 

  
3 years later, Mark told Jack he loved him. Jack never thought he'd hear more beautiful words again. Of course, he cried and said it back 15 times, and Mark smiled and held him tight, saying it right back to him endlessly.

They had been out to dinner for their anniversary, and Jack could tell something was off about Mark.

"What's goin' on love?" Jack asked, concern etched into his face.

"I want to tell you something...but I'm afraid you'll hate me for it." Mark sighed, eyes scanning plates and cups but never meeting Jack's. Jack didn't like that at all.

"Did ye cheat on me er somethin'? Are ye breakin' up with me?"

"Oh shit _no_ , of course not Jack. _God_ I don't know what I would do without you."

Jack relaxed onto the table as he grabbed Mark's tensing hand, forcing him to look Jack in the eye.

"Likewise. Ye can tell me anythin'."

"Well then...I love you." Mark said, and Jack took what he figured was the biggest sigh in history. He got out of his chair and joined Mark in his booth side, hugging him tight with tears in his eyes.

" _Jesus Christ_ ye scared me...I love ye too, Mark." He heard a gasp, then small sobs as they sat there wrapped in each others arms as if they were the center of the universe.

* * *

 

2 years after that, Jack asked Mark to marry him, and of course, he said yes. Both their parents wanted them to have a big extravagant wedding, but they settled for a small one in the backyard of their home, inviting only close friends and family.

They drank, danced, ate, and partied the night away, til finally things began to slow down. Jack was resting his feet in a chair, talking to Felix when his husband approached him holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance, darling?" He asked, and he looked at Felix who gave him the go ahead as he took Mark's hand.

They were pressed together close, the world revolving in slow motion around them as Mark held him like he'd lose him if he let go.

"Is this everything you wanted?" Mark whispers in his ear and it gives him chills.

"It's almost there. Can I ask ye a favor?" He replies, and Mark nods.

"Of course. You can ask me anything."

"Can we look at the stars later? Just you and me?"

"Of course baby. I'll always be here to look at the stars with you."

* * *

  
Now it was 4 years later, and Jack was outside of their home. The backyard was emptier than before, but Jack didn't mind at all. He laid out the blanket as the sun beamed down on his face, and relaxed onto it.

It wasnt the same, without Mark here. He missed him everyday, but he didn't cry anymore. He would sit outside for hours on end, eyes closed as memories flashed through his mind. Happy memories.

  
Then he'd go back inside, make himself food and drink, talk a little to his ma and pa until the darkness came over him.

Then, he would take his blanket back out, coupled with a pillow and Mark's favorite flannel. He couldn't sleep inside anymore, the pain was too fresh. He would toss and turn, and sometimes scream at nothing.

Although it had been 2 years since Mark was shot and killed, it still hurt to know he couldn't wake up to those brown eyes starting back at him in the morning. He couldn't feel those arms wrapped around him, reassuring him, making him feel safe anymore.

So he'd improvise.

There he laid, in the cool darkness of the night, Mark's flannel wrapped around him like a coat, warm and inviting. He looked up into the sky, and he knew that Mark was watching him. He could see it in the twinkling stars in the sky, no matter how dark it was, because it's never too dark to see the light.

**Author's Note:**

> This series is over now too! If you read my other writings, youll know im beginning a new platonic septiplier story as i will no longer be writing them as a couple. Theyll still be cute though! Thanks for reading.


End file.
